


Never Have I Ever- Karasuno Version

by TheMessofFandoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Gayness, Kageyamas birthday, M/M, Suga is totally badass, awkward facts nobody needed to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMessofFandoms/pseuds/TheMessofFandoms
Summary: Finally, Kageyama Tobio, the youngest of the once-first-years, is of age to drink and the friends throw a celebration. Tsukki, wanting dirt on everyone, suggests playing Never Have I Ever. Secrets are revealed, embarrassing habits are uncovered, and they learn many facts they rather wish they didn't know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fanfic, so I hope it's at least decent. I'm aiming for this to be an awkward, pretty funny fanfic- feel free to give advice. It's pretty short- a little over 1,000 words.

Kageyama Tobio woke with a start. He yawned, stretching, and stumbled out of bed. Whispering drifted to his ears from downstairs. The stairs to his kitchen creaked under his weight as he dazedly started walking down them. The whispers stopped. He rolled his eyes, suspecting what was coming. The second he padded into the kitchen, cheers erupted from his old volleyball teammates as they jumped out from their hiding spots. Hinata jumped onto his back, Kags grumpily swatting him off. Suga and Daichi grinned at him. Yamaguchi proudly held up a wrapped present. Tsukki begrudgingly held a carton of fresh milk with a red bow. Nishinoya and Tanaka tackled him and Asahi held up a homemade cake hesitantly.

Kageyama felt extremely grateful. For him, friends tended to be a foreign subject, but these insane volleyball players didn't seem to give a shit about that. Hinata tried to make breakfast for him, which ended up as a disaster mainly consisting of charcoal, but Kags appreciated the effort. He tried to say it, but the words lodged into his throat. He did hug them, however.

It was, thankfully, a Saturday, so the rowdy teenagers didn’t need to be at school. The graduates all ended up at neighboring universities, and sadly weren’t all on the same volleyball team, but they all continued to get together. Today was an extremely special day for the team-Kageyama’s Birthday. And not only that, it was his senior year in highschool, his 18th birthday. Which meant that as of his birthday, he could drink. The new Karasuno team members had mailed him presents (at the order of Captain Yamaguchi), and, not surprisingly, they were all either kneepads or volleyballs. Yamaguchi had given him a homemade sweater.

The rest of the day, they walked around town, enjoying the crisp winter air (well, as crisp as air can get in Japan). Hinata had bought him anything he saw that had crows on it, and Tsukki had even given him Oikawa Tooru merchandise(they had found a volleyball otaku store), much to his irritation. They stumbled back to his house near the end of the day, planning to watch TV at his place. Kags looked begrudgingly at the massive Oikawa poster. He had absolutely no idea what the hell he was supposed to do with it, so he set it onto the counter. Hinata disappeared mysteriously about five minutes later, and the poster was gone. Suga and Daichi made hot chocolate for everyone and Noya and Tanaka managed to find pillows and threw them into the room where they were going to watch TV. Texts flooded Kags’ phone from the people at the volleyball training camp.

They had just settled down comfortably on the pillows when Tsukki smirked mischievously. He pulled a bag out from the fridge and plopped it down on the coffee table in the middle of everyone. From the bag, he pulled a six pack of beer. Yamaguchi and Suga lifted an eyebrow. “Who’s up for playing ‘Never Have I Ever’” He asked, the mischievous glint still in his eyes.

Hinata’s eyes sparkled  excitedly. “How do you play?” He wondered aloud.

“We go around the circle saying things we’ve never done. If somebody else _has_ done the thing we said, they take a swig. First person drunk loses.” Daichi explained for Tsukki.

Kags’ curiosity took the better of him and he agreed to play. Daichi declined, saying that at least somebody will keep their shit together. Nishinoya went first. “Never have I ever…” He trailed off, thinking. “Worn a bikini.” He finished jokingly. Hinata and Suga both reached for the beer. “Woah, woah. Hold up. You guys have?!!” Noya asked incredulously. Suga grinned crookedly, unapologetic, while Hinata’s face went as red as a poinsettia.

They sat like this: Hinata, Kags

Noya            Suga

Asahi             Tsukki

Tanaka, Daichi, Yamaguchi

So Hinata prepared his. 

He spoke. “Never have I ever… Jerked off with a volleyball.” He raised an eyebrow expectantly. 

Slowly, Tanaka, Kags, Noya, Asahi, and- “Tsukki?!!” They all asked, bewildered. 

Tsukki smiled grimly as he swigged the bitter substance down. Kageyama meekly spoke after the swig, “Never have I ever played 7 minutes of heaven with another guy.” Suga’s cool expression turned awkward as he took a swig. “Who was it with?” Tanaka asked, his expression mixed between horror and curiosity.

Daichi suddenly became interested with something on his arm as he itched it, avoiding all eye contact. Tsukki struggled to hold in his cackle. He was gathering so much blackmail material… Suga looked at him, straight in the eyes, as he said, “Never have I ever had sex with Yamaguchi.” 

Everyone’s eyes widened and backs straightened as Tsukki blushed bright red and took a swig. Tanaka jumped up, eyes wide, and slowly calmed back down enough to drink more of his hot chocolate. Tsukki was out for blood against Suga. “Never have I ever sucked Daichi’s cock.” He shot back venomously. 

Both Daichi and Suga laughed uproariously as Suga reached for the can. Asahi murmured, “Too much info, guys.” Yamaguchi looked ready to pass out from embarrassment as he tried to cool the situation down. “Never have I ever eaten Katsudon.” He offered.

Everyone looked at him strangely as they all took swigs. Daichi wasn’t playing, so it was Tanaka’s turn. Tanaka grinned. “I’m going to get all of you drunk. Never have I ever had sex with a guy.”

Literally everyone except for Tanaka and Daichi reached for the cans. “Damn.” Tanaka whispered. “Everyone here is gay. I am the lone hetero.”

Daichi sent him a strange look. “Tanaka, you came out as Bisexual last year.”

Suga grinned as he took a swig. “Not even gonna deny it.” He called out. Asahi pulled his hair into a messy bun. “Never have I ever failed a test.” He offered.

Tanaka, Noya, Hinata, and Kageyama drunk. “Now we’re back to the beginning. Is anyone drunk yet?” Daichi asked hopefully. Everyone shook their heads.

Noya smiled deviously. “Never have I ever had a threesome.” Asahi, Tsukki, Yamaguchi, and Suga all took drinks. “ASAHI???!!” Everyone yelped in surprise. Asahi looked apologetic. “It was in my rebellious second year stage, guys. I did some weird stuff."

Suga and Tsukki leaned back cockily. Suga, everyone had lowkey suspected had some experience. Tsukishima was surprising, but it strangely made sense.

Hinata went next. “My goal is to find out all of the weird sexual things Suga has done.” He said.

Daichi laughed. “Good luck buddy. I’m still learning new things.”

Hinata continued. “Never have I ever had sex in a closet.” Suga and Tsukki took drinks.

Kags was stunned. “Never have I ever had a threesome in a closet.” Suga took a swig.

Suga laughed. “Never have I ever been surfing.” Noya took a drink.

Tsukki was invested in the Suga facts as well. “Never have I ever had a threesome at school.” Hinata, Kags, and Suga took swigs.

Tsukki’s eyes narrowed. “Wait, there’s three of you. Did-” Yamaguchi frantically cut him off.

“Never have I ever watched Boku no Pico!” Everyone drunk. Yamaguchi looked rather disgusted. 

Tanaka spoke. “Never have I ever re-enacted Boku no Pico.” After about ten seconds of silence Suga reached for the bottle.

Everyone turned on Suga. “WHAT THE FUCKING HELL SUGA?????” They all screamed. After more strange facts that nobody asked for, they finally slept. As expected, Suga was the first drunk (the last question for him was ‘Never have I ever had a foursome at church where all four were boys and all four had their dicks up my ass’ Asked by a grinning Tsukki.) Kags found an unwelcome Oikawa poster on the door of his bathroom, but didn’t have the heart to take it down, so now you have to look straight into the eyes of Oikawa as you take a shit.    

All of the boys are… much closer after that fateful experience, and continued to be friends for many more years.

The End    


End file.
